Love Predator
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Pitch has returned, and this time he's after Jack, but gets Bunny instead. JackRabbit Dark!Bunnymund/Jack Frost rated for language, violence, and smut disclaimer I don't own ROTG
1. Chapter 1

Love Predator

Chapter 1

:::

**A/N**: Hello there, fellow JackRabbit fans! I've decided to jump on the Dark!Bunnymund fan-wagon and come up with a fic of my own! This is kind of inspired by pooka-curse's stuff on tumblr (she started the fan-wagon for me) but this is my own fic idea, so I mean no copyright infringement! So yes, this is a Dark!Bunny fic, there will be adult themes, swearing, and sexual content between a rabbit and a teenager. If no like, no read. Enjoy!

:::

"Bunny? Where are you?" I called out for him, looking for him in the vast warren. He's always in a different area whenever I come in here, and even though it's been fifty years since we've been together, there's always a spot in here that I've never seen before.

"Over here, Frostbite!" He calls me by the nickname he gave me. I follow the voice and find him by a coloring pond, filling it with paint.

"Why are you working?" I sigh. "It's July, for the Moon's sake. You don't need to worry about Easter until January, at least."

"I know, mate. But what else am I gonna do?" Bunny put down the paint barrel and stretched his magnificent body. "I've been pretty bored, lately." He gave me a sly grin, knowing I was staring.

"Well, I am the Guardian of Fun." I moseyed over to him. "I think I can help you out." He snickered and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Even after fifty years, his kiss is still amazing to me.

It's been about fifty-two years since Pitch's last defeat, and we started 'dating' about a year after that. We certainly have a unique relationship. It's been hard sometimes and we've had our share of fights, but we would always come back to each other. We don't quite live together, either. The Guardians built an amazing underground ice castle in Burgess for me (although I kept telling them it wasn't necessary). The castle is upside down with its foundation rooted to the earth above it and below the town. It was really cool and a great gesture, but I think I spend more time in Bunny's warren than I do my own house. And time well spent, I must say.

His paws grabbed my ass and pulled me in, rubbing his hard-on against my stomach. "Why do you bother wearing clothes in my presence, Jack?" He said huskily in my ear. I giggled and pulled away for a second, stripping out of my hoodie and brown pants, revealing my flushed body and excitement to his scanning eyes. He growled possessively, the sound going through my body and making me shiver. I saw him pull out a bottle of lube from his bandolier and slick some on his fingers.

"Jeez, you're going to fuck me already?" I asked, but I didn't really mind.

"It's been awhile. I need you now." He pushed me against a tree and lifted my right leg up under his left arm, rubbing my entrance with his lubed fingers.

"Ah! Oh…" It really has been awhile; I seemed very sensitive this time. He pushed one finger in, going as far as he could with it. "H-Hey, watch the claw."

"Sorry, love." Bunny leaned down to kiss my neck tenderly, distracting me from the initial pain as his second finger slipped inside me. He oh so lightly scraped his claws against my inner lining, and then pressed the tips of his fingers against my prostate, knowing exactly where it is.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped, bucking my hips forward, my cock standing straight up at attention.

"That's it, Jack…" God, his voice was sexy. I was about to come until he pulled his fingers out. I whined and reached down, grabbing his big cock and positioning it at my hole. "Wait, I haven't lubed up, mate!"

"I'm lubed enough." I grunted, though still appreciating his concern. "Fuck me."

"Oh, how can I refuse?" He grinned, pushing his hips forward and filling me up halfway. We both let out lusty cries and I dug my nails into his furry shoulders, getting used to his hugeness. I seriously don't know how that whole thing is able to hide in his body when he's not using it. And how it fits into _my_ body when he _is_ using it… that's an even bigger mystery. He started thrusting slowly, going deeper with each thrust. He was so sweet; no matter how in heat he was or how much he just wanted to plow me until I split in half, he still made himself go slow and stay considerate of my feelings. He's gotten close before, and I just told him to fuck me like an animal, but he says stuff like 'it's too dangerous for me to lose it on you' or 'I can't let myself hurt you', which only makes me more curious about his animal side.

It doesn't matter though. Whatever he does to me when we're together is always enough for me, especially now… "Bunny… mmm…!"

"Dammit, you're… really sucking me in…" His tongue slicked over my ear and he thrust in all the way, his whole cock finally inside me. "I'm gonna move now, love. You ready?"

"Yes…" I sighed, my walls clamping around him. He growled again and began thrusting harder, biting my shoulder and leaving his mark on my skin. I loved that. I loved him claiming me like this. As much as I like being independent and self-governed, I don't mind belonging to him. I will only ever belong to him. "I love you, Bunny…"

"I love you too, Jack." He said, lifting my other leg up and wrapping them around his waist, pulling me off the tree and holding me up with his arms. He fucked me like that, pushing his hips up to meet mine in a heated clash. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just let him bounce me up and down on his cock. I went stiff when I felt it brush against my prostate.

"Ooo, Bunny, that's it! Right there!" I cried out, my body shaking in pleasure. He groaned in response and hit that spot dead-on over and over, the two of us getting closer to coming. I cursed and moaned and screamed as I came in between us.

"Jack!" He shouted as he came deep inside me. His seed is so hot, but I don't care. I _love_ this kind of heat. He set my legs down but we kept holding on to each other, barely able to stand. "You willing to go another round?" He licked the wound he made on my shoulder.

"Always." I whispered, nuzzling into his chest fur. Suddenly, Bunny's head shot up and his ears turned around, hearing something behind him. We looked and saw the aurora signal coming down through the tunnels. "What is it?" I asked rhetorically.

"It better not be what I think it is." Bunny groaned.

:::

"The lights are going out on the globe." North explained as their emergency meeting began. "It must be Pitch again."

"Seriously, when's this guy gonna learn?" I asked. "So he has his powers back?"

"Probably not to their full potential." Tooth fluttered around. "He was dormant for 600 years getting his power back once and even that wasn't much." Sandy made a picture of a Nightmare above his head, wiped it away, and made a new picture of a ghost-like thing.

"What's that?" I poked it and it vanished.

"Those are the Fearlings I told you about, mate." Bunny replied. "They're shadows that made Pitch what he is now."

"If he's using those dreadful things again…" North picked up one of his swords. "Then we are in serious danger."

"Well what are we waiting around here for, ya bludgers?" Bunny yelled. "We gotta go find him!"

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't all go this time." Tooth said, rubbing her arm. "I'm a little worried about my fairies." We all remembered what happened the last time we were all in one place (crap, we're doing that now).

"Fine, then. North, you can come with me." Bunny said. "We'll finish this bastard and be home in time for cookies."

"I'm going, too." I said, not about to let my partner out of my sight while Pitch was around.

"Jack…" Bunny started to complain. "You don't know what Fearlings are like. And I don't want…"

"I'm. Going. Too." I reiterated. He glared at me for a second and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. I smirked.

"Just don't get in my way, Frostbite." He said, making a tunnel and jumping through. North and I followed.

"As long as you don't get in mine." I said quietly, although I know he still heard it.

:::

We found Pitch in Argentina, using those Fearlings to scare children and mess up their minds. "Stop right there, Pitch!" North bellowed, pointing his swords at him. Pitch was yards away from us.

"Oh good, just the trio I wanted to see." The nightmare man stopped what he was doing to the kids, but they were already so petrified they couldn't move, and some of them even fainted.

"You bastard." Bunny growled. "How did you get out of your hole?"

"Please, you really thought I was going to wait another 600 years to get my revenge?" He scoffed. "I was already getting impatient."

"Do you really think you're strong enough to beat us?" I challenged him.

"Let's find out." Pitch's gold eyes pierced through mine as he summoned his Fearling Army to attack.

"I'll get the children to safety!" Bunny shouted, dodging through the shadows to get to the kids, sending them through tunnels back to their homes. North wielded his swords like a pro against the ghostly shadows. I got to work as well, showing off some of my new moves (Bunny's been teaching me some martial arts while I combined it with my powers). We were doing well, but in order to stop this fight, we needed to get to the source. Unfortunately, there were a lot of Fearlings to get through.

I found it weird that Pitch wasn't running away, or at least flying to a safer place where he could just be the puppeteer to his minions. He was just standing there, watching all of us and waiting for us to screw up. I needed to hurry to him before… "Oof!" I tripped and fell over something… no, something was grabbing my leg. I looked down at my feet and there was a shadow hand gripping my ankle. "Wha…?" How was this happening? It's just a shadow, it can't… I followed the length of the shadow with my eyes and saw it led to Pitch. He smirked and created more shadow hands, keeping me on the ground. There was nothing I could do; my freeze attacks wouldn't work on shadows nor could I break free.

"Jack!" North yelled, trying to get to me, but more Fearlings appeared, blocking him from every direction. Bunny's ears turned sharply before his head, seeing the two of us in distress. He tried to come help, but Fearlings blocked him too. I looked up and saw Pitch standing above me; how'd he get there so fast?

"You know they're gonna escape real soon." I sneered.

"I just need to buy some time." Pitch formed an arrowhead much like the one he used on Sandy, except this one looked like a shadow – a three-dimensional one. My eyes widened in concern for myself. "You heard me say I wanted revenge? To be more specific, I want revenge on _you,_ Jack." He drew back the imaginary bow, pointing the arrowhead directly at my head in point-blank range. "It took me a long time to make this and I only have one, so please hold still as I can't afford to miss." He let out an evil snicker.

"NOOO!"

_WHOOSH_

I had shut my eyes in anticipation, but nothing was happening… to me anyway. I heard someone else cry out in pain, and soft paws gripping my shoulders… "Bunny?" No, please… please tell me he didn't…

I felt the shadows release me and I opened my eyes, seeing my partner guarding me with his body. He shivered and groaned in pain, but still looked down at me and smiled. "S-Sorry… I… got in your way."

"Oh no… NO!" I sat up and gripped his chest fur. "You fucking idiot! How could you…" I saw the hair on his right shoulder gradually turn black, the infection spreading from where the arrow hit on his back. "Bunny, listen to me! You have to fight it! Don't you disappear on me!" I cupped his face in my hands, making sure he was listening and staying with me. He couldn't focus; he was in too much pain. "Don't disappear!"

"He's not going to." Pitch said. I almost forgot he was here. I glanced over at North to see if he was okay. He was, but visibly worried about us. "His body won't, anyway."

"What?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"That arrow was not designed to destroy." Pitch explained. "It blackens the heart and soul, erases all emotion and makes you a slave to the darkness… a slave to me." Bunny looked at his arm as it turned black, the flowery markings turning white. Then, their shape started changing into tribal flames.

"No, Bunny, please!" I pleaded, trying to make him look at me. "You can fight this, please try!"

"It's no use." Pitch said. He dodged the attack from North, shifting back a few feet. "Actually, this might be better than my original plan, as I see the two of you have become _very_ close over the years." He grinned, his jagged teeth glowing. "You will have to watch your precious lover destroy countless children's souls before he comes to destroy you."

"You bastard!" I cried. "He's not gonna do that!" North tried cutting Pitch again, but he vanished into the shadows of the trees.

"J-Jack…" Bunny finally spoke. His voice sounded distorted and echoing. I looked him over, seeing the infection spread to his legs.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you home…"

"No, Jack… I can't go… you have to… stay away from me…"

"What? No way!" I held on to him. "I'm not leaving…"

"Get out of here." He clutched himself, trying to hold on a little longer. "If you don't… there's no telling what I'll do to you, mate."

"Don't say shit like that! Come on…"

"GET OUT!" He violently pushed me away, and I looked at him in surprise. "North! Get him out of here!"

"No! Bunny!" I tried running to him again, but North got to me first, holding me back. "Are you crazy?! Let me go, North!"

"There's nothing we can do right now." The usually jolly man said, taking out a snow globe and throwing it to the ground, creating a portal. He picked me up and started walking to it.

"NO! PLEASE! BUNNY!" All my kicking and screaming was doing me no good. I looked at him once more, his fur now completely black, and the mark on his head turning into that of a white flame. His sweet and kind eyes faded as he gazed at me one last time before becoming a bright neon green, the pupils becoming horizontal, like a cat's. Pitch came back and stood at Bunny's side, laughing at me as North and I entered the portal.

:::

**A/N**: I hope you like! R&R! And Happy Rise-of-the-Guardians-release-day!

Taru-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Love Predator

Chapter 2

:::

"North, why did you take me away?!" I yelled at him while he had this somber look on his face. "Why did you leave him there?!"

"He told us to leave." Santa sat on his desk. Sandy and Tooth floated behind me, exchanging looks. "What else could we have done?"

"Yeah, Jack, we need a plan to get Bunny back." Tooth chimed in.

"We need to remove the darkness from him before bringing him home." North said. "And we are not sure how to do that, exactly."

"Oh God, this is all my fault!" I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at it. "Why do I always have to screw up his life?!"

"Jack, please don't go there." Tooth put her tiny hand on my shoulder. Sandy shook his head. "The one to blame is Pitch."

"Tooth is right. Bunny saved you because he loves you." North stood up, smiling. "And we have time to save him. Pitch has no intention to destroy our friend."

"But… the things he's gonna make Bunny do…" I didn't want to think of the Easter Bunny ruining children's hopes and dreams with fear, and worse, coming back to his senses and realizing what he'd done; he would never recover from that. "We don't have any time! The darkness inside him could become irreversible!"

"I thought about that…" North rubbed his chin, and then smirked. "But then I thought, 'Nah, this is Bunny we're talking about!'" He gave a little laugh. "He'll be fine, Jack." I thought about it and lightly nodded, silently agreeing with him. I needed to believe in Bunny.

:::

We came up with a plan, though it was kind of vague. We would wait for more lights to start flickering, indicating where either Bunny or Pitch would be. Hopefully, Bunny would be alone so we could try to get him back to normal. How exactly was still the question. Sandy suggested he use his Dream-sand as a counterbalance against the darkness inside Bunny, but he never did that before and wasn't sure it would work. We seemed to be waiting forever for a disturbance on the globe.

"Jack, look!" Tooth pointed to the globe, finally seeing something. I followed her finger and found she was pointing to a small town in Iraq. "Bunny's there."

"And Pitch?" North asked.

"Don't see him anywhere." She looked around quickly.

"Well, let's go!" I picked myself up with the wind.

"Wait, it might be trap!" North's brows furrowed.

"Who cares?" I already knew that possibility, but there was no time to think about that. "Hurry!"

"Jack, don't you see?" Tooth flew in front of me, blocking my way. "He's using Bunny as a shield, a hostage!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" I said that a little too harshly, but at the time I was fed up with all the stalling. "I'm going."

"Wait!" Tooth called out to me as I flew past her and out the sky window. I needed to find Bunny, and bring him home, whether the others helped me or not.

:::

I don't like Iraq all that much. It was a terrible place full of war and fear; it was a perfect place for Pitch to power up. It was going to be hard to pinpoint the children who were frightened of Bunny, since most every kid is afraid here. And damn, was it scorching. Contrary to popular belief I don't melt and die in extreme heat, but it's still uncomfortable and doesn't do too much for my powers since the effects don't last long. Maybe coming here alone wasn't such a good idea. I hoped that at least one of my friends would come help me out…

I heard a roar and screams further away. I flew over to where they were coming from, finding deeply traumatized children huddled in a shack, screaming for no reason. The roaring noise had to have come from Bunny, but I didn't see him anywhere. I tried talking to them but they wouldn't stop screaming. I couldn't make any snow or ice to do that 'nipping at your nose' thing, so I just tried touching all their noses with my finger. I sighed happily, hearing their screams turning into laughs.

"There you go." I said to them. They smiled at me (it's still amazing to me that kids see me now). "Go back home. Please be careful." I watched them run home for a moment before hearing that roar again. "Bunny?" I looked around carefully, but I didn't see him here. I heard it again, further away. "He's running." I flew quickly to that noise, needing to catch up with the fast rabbit. I ended up in a small palm tree forest, not hearing the roar for a while. I stopped to look around, but I was violently tackled to the ground by a dark figure. It was none other than Bunny; no… this wasn't him, at least not yet. It turned out he was the one hunting me.

He had me pinned tight between his legs and held onto my wrists with brute strength. He roared in my face, and I could see his teeth; they were no longer flat and buck-toothed, they were sharply pointed with longer canines like a wolf. His neon green beast-like eyes were painful to look into. This gross, shadowy mist emitted from his black fur. He was getting worse by the minute. A low growl came deep from his throat and leaned down, trying to scare me; and it was working.

"Bunny, please don't." I tried getting out of his grip, but that just made him angrier. My staff had been knocked out of my hand. I was sweating now in all this heat. Shit, I screwed up again. I should have listened to the others. "Bunny, it's me, it's Jack… your beloved pain-in-the-ass!" I laughed nervously. He just roared at me again, making my ears pop. "Can't you talk?" He only answered with a snort. He's been reduced to a pure beast form. I wonder if he can even understand me. "Bunny, snap out of it! You're scaring me!" That's probably what he wanted to hear. He clenched his fangs before opening his mouth wide, like he was going to bite me. I winced but kept looking in his eyes, just hoping that he would remember how much he said he loved them.

He stopped.

Something flickered across his eyes, but the eerie glow didn't diminish. He just seemed… curious? I sure as hell was. He sniffed the air, his nose wiggling, his brow relaxed. He studied me carefully, as if… as if trying to remember who I was. "Bunny?" I said his name again, smiling brightly. "Yes, it's me, it's me!" I wanted to touch him, but he still had an iron grip on my wrists. He felt that slight struggle, and he wasn't happy about it. He growled at me, warning me not to do it again.

Then he went back to sniffing. He leaned in closer still, smelling my face. He sniffed around to my neck, taking a big whiff of my hair. "Ha-ha, that tickles!" I said. He snorted, not wanting me to speak, either. His ears perked up as if discovering something. He removed his paw from my wrist and yanked at the collar of my shirt, tearing it slightly. "Hey!" I said, wondering why he did that all of a sudden. He was staring at my shoulder in confusion. Oh yeah, the bite mark he gave me yesterday was still there. I lightly smiled at him. "This is yours." I whispered. "You made this." He looked at me in some kind of realization. I just smiled, going along with his good mood.

"My, Bunny, what have you got there?" I heard Pitch's slimy voice above us. Bunny hopped off of me and I took the chance to get up and grab my staff, put Pitch was faster, holding his scythe to my neck. I stopped and put my hands up, silently cursing to myself. "Honestly Jack, you make it so easy." Pitch laughed. Bunny sat at Pitch's side like an obedient pet. "My plan was to use you as a slave to my work. The Guardians would have never killed you because they love you so much, even if you were destroying the hearts of children." His long fingers ran themselves along Bunny's ears. I did not like that at all. "But I'm actually glad that it's Bunny and not you. This is much better revenge, don't you think?" He scratched behind Bunny's ears. He cooed and started thumping his foot. "And he's such a good boy, too…"

"Don't touch him!" I said fiercely, almost growling like an animal myself. Bunny looked at me in surprise and awe.

"See? So easy." He snickered. "Now then, back to business. What should I do with you?" The scythe got closer to my neck. "The Guardians will be here any minute. I could let you go and make you watch some more… then again, this is a rare opportunity, I could kill you now and save myself some time." The cold scythe touched my skin. While Pitch was pondering over what to do with me, Bunny was looking back and forth between Pitch and me. When the weapon touched me Bunny growled and pulled it away from me. He jumped over top of me and held me to his chest, but not in such a loving way.

"What?" I said, and I think I heard Pitch say too. Bunny was actually growling at Pitch, his 'master', and protecting me. "Bunny…"

"You're saying he's yours?" Pitch translated the grunting and snorting.

"You can understand him?" I blinked. "Why am I not surprised?" Bunny continued 'talking', and Pitch looked mad at first, but it slowly turned into a maddening smile.

"Oh, I understand. He smells his essence on you, so he concludes that you're his mate, whether he remembers how that scent got on you or not." Pitch explained.

"Wait, you're saying he doesn't remember me?"

"Of course not." Pitch grinned. "Your scent is probably familiar, but he can't place it in his brain where he remembers it from. He's just a beast securing his prize." I wanted to yell out that it wasn't true, but I realized he was right. Bunny was protecting me, but it was more territorial than loving. His eyes weren't kind and caring but primal and possessive. He didn't remember me, he just sees me as a fuck toy in this form. "Damn, they're getting closer. Hm…" Pitch put his scythe away. "Very well, bring him with us, Bunny. You deserve a treat after being a good rabbit."

"Wait, seriously?" This could be my chance to get Bunny back to normal if Pitch let me be alone with him.

"Don't think of this as some benefit for you, Frost." The Nightmare King snarled. "This too will be part of my vengeance."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." He had a creepy smile on his face. "Oh, before I forget…" He took my staff and broke it in half, just like he did fifty years ago. It felt like a breathe-ripping kick in the stomach. I felt weak and limp. "I'm not leaving it with you this time. Come, Bunny." He disappeared into a tree's shadow. Bunny grunted in response, flinging me over his shoulder and creating a tunnel with his foot. The tunnel was very dark inside.

"Jack!" I heard North call out to me. It was too late; Bunny and I went through the hole, leaving my broken staff with the other Guardians as a crude parting gift.

:::

**A/N**: Have I ever told you all how much I love you?! As of now, I have 31 follows, 23 faves and 10 reviews for this fic! I can only hope for more (especially reviews cuz that's the number that shows up under the summary lolz). Yeah, this one's short and not so smutty, but next time there will be. It's slightly non-con too, just a warning.

Oh, and who bought the Blu-ray/DVD? If not, then go out and get it so they'll make a sequel or a TV special or a TV show! PLEASE!

Taru-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Love Predator

Chapter 3

:::

Bunny and I landed in a dark room with no doors and one window that I guess led to Pitch's lair. There wasn't much light coming from that window so it was hard to see in here. "Ow!" Bunny threw me on the dirt ground. I reached for my staff out of force of habit, then remembering that Pitch broke it and left it with my friends.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and found that Bunny's eyes now glowed in the dark. If it wasn't so frightening, it'd be kind of cool. His glowing eyes were studying me carefully, hungrily actually. He made a displeasing sound and jumped on top of me, tearing off my clothes.

"No… I had those pants for 350 years, and now they're finally ruined." I joked, trying to make myself feel better about this situation. I was trapped in Pitch's lair, unable to be found by the others, unable to escape without my powers, and alone in a hole with dark Bunny, who was probably gonna… gonna…

He got off me and stared at me again, probably looking at the marks and scratches he left on me yesterday. Then he began circling around me on all fours like a lion circling its prey. He made a low purring sound and came closer to me. I knew I should have been afraid, but I was actually starting to feel excited. I had wanted Bunny to just lose himself on me; is this my chance for that? He pounced on me again, sniffing my hair like he did earlier. His claws were lightly digging into my arms as he pinned me there. He pulled away, looking at the mark on my shoulder. He looked like he didn't like it.

"Bunny…" I called to him, a little worried about myself. He bared his teeth to me before leaning down and biting where the mark was, as if erasing that one and making a new one. It hurt, but not too much. His fangs pierced through the skin, but he was doing it carefully, trying not to make that big of a mess. He licked it and pulled away, admiring his work. "What are you, a vampire?" I asked.

He mildly roared at me. Apparently he didn't like me speaking. _Oh yeah, Bunny's still in there, all right, _I thought. Bunny continued to bite up and down my neck and shoulder while his claws raked down my arms, grabbing my hips real tight, possibly bruising me and making me bleed with his teeth. For some reason, I was getting off to this. I had a high tolerance for pain, but I never thought I was this much of a masochist. Bunny refused to explore that sort of thing in our relationship. He was too afraid of it, and I never understood why. But this 'dark' Bunny certainly wasn't.

He sensed my excitement and grunted huskily, telling me he was aroused too. I looked down and saw his fully engorged penis, ready to take me. _But, wait… he's going to prep me a little, right? _He flipped me over roughly, pushing my head down into the dirt so my ass was the only thing in the air. With his other hand he was positioning himself at my entrance. _Oh, no, no… he's not serious… _"Wait, wait…!"

He didn't wait. He was in. All the way. In one thrust.

I didn't even have time to get used to that or even scream; he started fucking me immediately, very hard and very fast. "N-No… Bun… stop…" I couldn't talk in complete sentences nor could I breathe properly. Tears poured out of my eyes and drool came out of my mouth as I cried silently. I tried pushing him away, but I was too weak. He pinned my wrists to the ground and went even faster. I looked at him, and his face was twisted in pain and raw pleasure. If it hurt him too, why was he doing it so hard? His grunts were carnal and harsh. My eyes widened as I felt blood run down my thighs.

This hurt. Too much. It hurt more than my staff being broken in two, more than getting whacked around by Nightmares and Fearlings. This pain went beyond my comfort zone. And it wasn't just my body that hurt, my heart did too. This isn't my Bunny. In a way I betrayed him with the thoughts I had about having sex with this Bunny. No, I didn't want this, not anymore. I went limp, no longer excited. He was only thinking of his pleasure, even when he struck my prostate he didn't care to hit it repeatedly so that I could have _something_. He went faster and faster until he came inside me, roaring triumphantly.

He let go of me and pulled out quickly, his semen and my blood gushing out of my entrance. I collapsed flat on the ground, feeling my consciousness fading. He turned me over and growled lustfully. I gazed down and saw that he was already hard once more, ready for another round, but I couldn't stay awake anymore. Bunny climbing on top of me was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

:::

I stirred awake, having a horrible nightmare. I guess if you fall asleep in Pitch's lair that's all you're going to get. I sleepily gazed around, seeing I wasn't in that dirty room anymore. Instead, I was in a barred cage hanging from the ceiling of Pitch's cave. I tried sitting up, but my body wouldn't let me. My ass was numb and I had scratches and bites all over. "How did I get these?"

"Ah, you're awake." The Nightmare King's voice came from below. I looked down and saw him smirking at me, lightly snickering. I remembered that I was naked and tried my best to hide my lower half from his view, crossing my legs and sitting on only one cheek.

"You pervy bastard." I spat. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Not in the way you think I am." He shook his finger. "I actually had to get the rabbit away from you. He was fornicating with your unconscious body. Who knows how long he'd been doing that until I came to your rescue."

"Don't give me that. You knew it was too dangerous to leave me with him."

"True, but still, I am not so cruel." He walked over to the globe. "Don't worry, Jack. Soon, he won't even remember your scent or that he's your lover. The darkness will take him over completely, and he'll no longer want to rape you… instead, he'll want to kill you."

"I won't let him get any worse."

"Keep sputtering heroic nonsense. You can't stop the inevitable." He spun the globe around, stopping it at a certain position. Lights were flickering and going out in central Europe. "He's out doing my bidding right now, and there's nothing the Guardians can do to stop him, at least not permanently. They're too soft and caring about their friend to destroy him."

"No… please, don't make him do this!"

"Oh, well since you said please…" Pitch said sarcastically. "I sent him out so he'd stop hurting you, dear Jack. If I bring him back here, he's going to have you again. I don't think I can stop him the next time. It was so hard to get him off of you before." God, he is so full of crap, giving me this 'choice'. Even if he did bring Bunny back this time, he'd send him out again.

"How about this?" I grabbed a bar. "Change him back, and you can have me instead."

"Such a brave thing to offer." He said. "Unfortunately, I can't transfer the darkness from him to you. And, as I said before, it takes me way too long to make those arrowheads. He's mine now, for eternity." He paused, letting me absorb that. "Now then, shall I order him to travel to the United States, or shall I let him retire for the night?"

"Bring him back." I gave the obvious answer. It was either me or the children, and as a Guardian, I need to protect them. They'll be safe, at least for now.

Pitch nodded and somehow ordered Bunny to come back to the lair, because within a few seconds he popped out of a tunnel in the floor, going up to greet his 'master'. "You've done a good job today, my dear sweet pet." He pats Bunny's head while smirking up at me, knowing I hated that. Bunny just purred in delight. He really is nothing but an animal now. "What's this?" He dusted off Bunny's shoulder. "Dream-sand."

"What?" I asked, pulling myself forward so I could look closer. Pitch did have some of the sparkling Dream-sand in his palm. "Sandy!" He tried to stop Bunny, possibly turn him back to normal, but I guess it didn't work. I hoped he was alright.

"Aw, did those meanie Guardians try to hurt you?" Pitch turned the gold sand black with his powers. "Don't worry, they'll never hurt you too badly, this I'm sure." He scratched Bunny's neck. I rolled my eyes. Bunny's ears shot up and sniffed the air, looking up at me with lustful eyes. I gulped and tried hiding from his view. Bunny made pleading noises as if asking his 'master' if he could have me. "So polite." Pitch said, opening the cage door. "Of course you may. Just try not to kill him; I want him to watch my plan succeed."

Bunny roared in excitement, jumping up high and grabbing the cage, making it swing around with me tumbling inside it. He climbed in and swiped me up in his arms, jumping back to the ground and running to that dirt room. I winced in pain the whole way. "Have fun, you little lovebirds!" Pitch called to us sarcastically.

Bunny opened the lone window and threw me in the room before jumping inside himself. He gave me that lustful look again. My eyes widened and tears started rolling down my cheeks, my body shaking uncontrollably. _What's wrong with me? Is it the pain?_ Bunny growled at me, and I shook harder. No, it wasn't the pain… I was scared. I was so scared of him raping me again. I hadn't been this scared since… since my sister almost drowned instead of me. Pitch's influence must have been amplifying my fear; I don't get scared like this. But I couldn't help it.

"Bunny, please wait!" I shuffled back against the wall. "Not again!" He wasn't listening. He just kept coming closer and growling. "Stop! Get away!" He jumped on me and started abusing me all over again. "NO!" I kicked and screamed as much as I could, but it was no use. Bunny was stronger and determined to claim his prize. I just hoped that I would pass out sooner this time.

:::

Over and over again for the next week, Bunny scared children by day and raped me at night. Pitch said Bunny's lust for me would go away, but I didn't see that happening. He kept getting worse, no matter how much I talked to him or the Guardians tried to stop him. Pitch was getting more powerful each day, power he shared with his 'pet'. I was starting to think that saving Bunny was hopeless, and he formerly being the Guardian of Hope was the worst irony.

And now it was all crashing down on me: the knowledge that this was my fault, that my friends would get hurt, that the children would never be happy, that Bunny would never turn back to normal… I started to cry. I cried like a baby for a few long hours, huddling myself in the corner of the dark room, just crying until no more tears came out. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted my partner back.

I was crying so hard that I didn't even notice it was snowing in the room. I also didn't notice Bunny watching me quietly from the window.

:::

**A/N**: Okay, that was a shitty ending to this chapter. This story might actually be shorter than I thought it was going to be. It's amazing how different your thoughts are in your head compared to when you put them on paper. I hope this chapter made your feels go insane!

Taru-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Love Predator

Chapter 4

:::

I stopped crying long enough to hear someone come through the window. I wiped my face of dried-up tears and sat up, finding none other than Bunny standing over me. I jumped in fright and squeezed my eyes closed, mentally preparing for what was to come.

Instead of a possessive growl or triumphant roar, I heard a confused whimper from him. Then, I heard him shuffle away. I opened an eye and saw him sitting obediently across the room, as if Pitch told him to heel. However, I didn't see Pitch anywhere, so why is he acting like that? I looked in his eyes and they still glowed feverishly, but they also looked worried and sad. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Wait, don't tell me… does he actually feel sorry for me? Was he watching me cry moments ago? Why would he suddenly care if he hurts me or not when he hasn't these past seven days? Was this just a trick from Pitch? Is he turning back to normal?

"Bunny?" I inched closer to him. "Is that you? You in there?" He growled at me and I stopped moving closer. Okay, I guess that's a no. If he's not coming to his senses about who he is, then what? He whimpered apologetically and came closer to me this time, sniffing the air between us. He stopped though, the two of us staring at each other for a long time.

Seriously, what was going on here? Is this some kind of mating ritual to get me to like him? I think he's got this whole mating thing backwards. Still, this was a good opportunity. If he's acting like this it might be my chance to get him back to normal. I just needed to go along with it.

I moved closer again and he let me come right in front of him. I could tell he was holding back, just like Bunny used to do. But for this Bunny, it might be even harder for him to do so. Maybe he wanted me to teach him, to show him how I want to be treated. If I took too long, he might lose his patience.

I smiled nervously and cupped his fluffy cheeks in my hands, lightly scratching him. He purred happily at that. I leaned in to kiss him but he growled, probably thinking I was going to bite him or something.

"No, no, it's okay." I whispered. I leaned in slower this time, lightly kissing his fuzzy lips. I kept my eyes open in case he flipped out, but he seemed to like it. I pulled away to make sure. Bunny huffed and pulled me in for a harder kiss. I opened my lips and turned my head sideways to make it more comfortable and deeper. He licked my lips and pushed his tongue in my mouth without me having to teach him that. Our tongues slid together slowly (I had to watch that he didn't bite it off with his sharp fangs). We pulled away for air, and he looked excited for what was next.

_So he does want to learn._ I smiled, looking at his hard member. I got down on my elbows and took it in both hands. Bunny growled impatiently, bucking into my hands. "Hold on." I said, a little worried about him bucking like that into my mouth. I needed to trust that he'd cooperate. I didn't bother with any teasing and just put it in my mouth as far as I could. He moaned in pleasure, pushing up a little and making me gag. I put my hands on his hips and pushed him down, silently telling him not to do it again. I sucked him off hard and fast, sliding my tongue around him and tightening my lips.

Bunny was groaning madly, threading his paws through my hair and guiding my head up and down on him since I wouldn't let him use his hips. I got used to his rhythm, opening my throat more so he could fuck my face. He came in my throat, but I couldn't swallow it and ended up coughing it up all over the floor. I wiped my mouth and looked up at him, seeing that he was satisfied for the moment. He laid me on my back and got between my legs, about to return the favor.

"No teeth." I warned. He replied with a snort and licked up my whole length, not wasting time. I threw my head back and moaned. During our 'sessions', he never gave my member any attention, so it's been awhile since I felt his hot tongue on me. He didn't use his lips (he couldn't use them without scraping me with his fangs), so he just licked me up and down like a Popsicle, which was completely fine with me. It was my turn to control my hips from bucking up as he swiped his tongue over my balls. I couldn't believe how sensible he was being with me, especially if he's supposed to be nothing but an animal. Maybe I was getting rid of the darkness inside him. He licked me one more time and I came on my stomach, which he gladly lapped up after.

If I was getting rid of the darkness, it didn't show on the outside; he still had glowing eyes and black fur. He cocked his head, seeing the worry in my face. I shook my head and smiled. "That was good." I commented, rubbing his ears. "Now lick me here." I gestured down to my entrance. He spread my cheeks apart and looked at it, looking as if he couldn't wait to do it. I felt my face get hot as he stared, licking his lips and lightly digging his claws in my ass. He leaned down and started rimming me with his wet tongue. I keened and pushed my hips up, giving him better access. This felt so good after that area being abused for days. He pushed his tongue inside and moved it around.

"Oh fuck…" I felt my member stir to life. He inhaled, smelling my arousal. He sat up and positioned himself between my legs. "No, wait!" I put my hand on his stomach, stopping him from thrusting in. He growled impatiently at me. I started getting scared again, but I needed more preparation. "No just… just let me…" I decided to make it a show. I put two fingers in my mouth and lathered them up with saliva, never breaking eye contact with him. His ears and nose twitched; he was definitely interested. I pushed my hips up and pressed my wet fingers inside myself slowly, still in quite a lot of pain from the last time.

Bunny's eyes darted between my flushed face and my working fingers, understanding what needed to be done. He pulled my hand away and replaced it with his, pressing two furry fingers inside. My moans and shivers told him how good that felt. I could tell he was getting impatient again when I heard a faint whimper come from his throat. I nodded, telling him it was alright now.

He pulled his fingers out and set my lower half on his lap, rubbing the head of his cock against my hole. He didn't ask for any more reassurance from me as he pushed half of it in, purring in delight. It hurt for me, but it was much better than what has been happening. I wish I had the opportunity to teach him sooner so I could enjoy it more, but I could still feel the tearing and bruises on the inside. I had to ignore it. I couldn't let his good behavior go to waste.

"You see? It feels better for both of us." I panted, glad he grasped how important it is to prep. His nails dug into my sides and thrust in all the way. His eyes glowed carnally, but it didn't scare me this time. In fact, it was helping me ignore the pain. "You can move now." I whimpered, taking a deep breath. Bunny started moving, all right, fucking me really hard but at a slower pace than usual. I was able to breathe this time, at least.

"Ooo… mmm… mmmngh…" I moaned for him, letting him know how good it felt. His grunts and groans did the same for me. He is so big and yet was able to push it in all the way, our hips meeting at every thrust. He lifted me up more so only my shoulders and arms were giving me ground support. This changed the angle, and when he thrust in again, he hit that spot inside me.

"Oh shit!" I dug my nails into the earth and shivered. He looked at me curiously about what he just did. "Right there… right there feels good… do it again…" Bunny complied, striking my prostate over and over while going faster and faster. "Uuuhhhh… yes… yes…" I cried, reaching up to jerk myself off, getting close. "Bunny!"

"_JACK!"_

Wait, did he just say… no, he didn't. It was just a roar… a roar that sounded an awful lot like my name. He roared once more and came inside me. I came too, making a mess on my stomach again. Instead of instantly going for another round, he pulled out and leaned over me, letting our heartbeats return to normal. I hoped he wouldn't do it again; I was really tired and I knew I was going to pass out soon. I turned onto my side and curled up to go to sleep. I looked up at him and smiled, hoping he understood. Surprisingly, he cuddled up right next to me, letting out a yawn. I laughed and rubbed his head, falling asleep beside him.

:::

The next morning, Bunny woke me up as he pulled away from me, his padded feet stumbling to the other side of the room. I sat up and saw him looking at me with a confused look on his face. "Bunny, what's wrong?" I asked, yawning loudly. He looked down at his paws, then back at me, making strange whimpering noises. I thought I'd crawl over to him to comfort him, but he hissed angrily at me, his ears flat against his head. Okay, apparently the problem was me somehow. Now he was holding his head in his hands as if in pain.

Hold on, was he confused because… because he was starting to feel like his old self? Was he remembering his feelings for me and wondering why he was following Pitch? "Bunny, it's alright." I reached out for him. "You know who I am now, right? C'mon, let's get out of here." He shook his head and growled, glaring at me as if I was the enemy. He made a tunnel and jumped down it quickly. It closed before I could follow after him. That wasn't good. He's going to run to Pitch for help and who knows what kind of hell that will cause.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to stop Pitch from disturbing Bunny's mind any further, especially after all the progress I made last night. I used the wall to help me stand and to limp over to the barred window, trying to pull or push it open. Nothing worked. I realized that I wouldn't be able to do anything without my staff, not even run away if it got too dangerous. North probably has it, which was good, but I needed it now…

Right on cue, I saw a portal open down the hall and North came through it. "North!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"Jack!" He sneaked down the hall and came up to the window. "Thank Man in Moon you're alright!"

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said. "Get me out of here, we need to stop Pitch! He's…"

"Tooth and Sandy are going to fight him and Bunny now." He explained. "It is diversion so I could get you!"

"Wait, they're gone already?" I asked.

"Yes, the minute they left I came in." North gave me a snow globe. "Come, we must get to the Pole and get your staff." I took the globe and threw it on the ground, heading for the North Pole. North made sure I left safely before leaving himself.

:::

Unfortunately, I landed in the middle of the workshop, naked in front of everyone. Instead of laughing though, their faces showed a mix of relief and worry, probably because of all the scratches and bites. A yeti quickly gave me some loose fitting khaki shorts and a gray T-shirt while the silly elves tried putting those stupid blue shoes on me again. Another yeti handed me my broken staff.

"Jack!" North came up to me. "Are you going to be alright?" I guess he saw my body, too.

"Of course I will." I assured him. "But Bunny…"

"Yes, we must go." North looked at my staff. "Can you fix that?"

"Yeah." I actually wasn't so sure, since I felt so weak. I put the pieces together and summoned all my energy, watching it go through the staff. After a moment, it knitted itself back together, just like how I did it before. Having my powers back returned my strength. I smiled triumphantly. "Let's go!"

Just then, another portal opened and Tooth and Sandy came through. Sandy tried holding Tooth up, who looked like she got beaten really badly. Her face was bruised and feathers were ripped out of her body here and there. "Tooth! What happened?" I went up to her, taking over for Sandy.

"Bunny…" She groaned, rubbing her cheek, checking to see if she still had all her teeth. "He's… way stronger than before, and much more violent." Sandy nodded, spreading his arms as if to say Bunny had gotten bigger, too.

"What? Already?" I looked at her in horror. If Pitch was able to do that so quickly, than he must be much more powerful than he was last week. "We have to go get them. We can't wait anymore!"

"But Jack, what are we going to do?" Tooth asked, getting her bearing back and fluttered above me.

"I don't know." I replied. "But I was able to get through to him last night, sort of. With my powers back I could do it again." They just looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was, but we didn't have a choice.

"Very well." North put an arm around my shoulder. "Jack is right. We cannot wait any longer. To the sleigh!"

:::

**A/N**: Hey howdy hey. Sorry if it felt a little rushed, but I wanted to at least finish this chapter before I got too busy (when did I fucking get a life?) Enjoy, and I'll put more up soon!

Taru-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Love Predator

Chapter 5

:::

We found Pitch and Bunny in Australia. Most likely, Pitch wanted to find and destroy the magical warren. The Nightmare King had hordes of Fearlings now, and something huge and scary stood behind him, grunting and howling in a distorted voice.

"No…" My breath hitched when I realized who that thing was. Bunny looked more like a Fearling now, like a swirling mess of shadows that had long ears and clawed paws. His green eyes were so bright they looked like they were on fire. I couldn't even see his symbols anymore; they were covered by overgrown, black fur that emitted strange black clouds. I knew it; Pitch sped up Bunny's transformation process after learning I was actually starting to change him back.

"Oh good, you're all here." Pitch schmoozed. "Hello, Jack. I was just about to release you, anyway." He must have heard from Tooth. "You like what you see? Now, there's no hope left. Bunny's mine, and all the world's children will fear the Boogeyman. And it will be all your fault, Jack. I will keep you alive until you see the end of this world. Well, I will, but I don't know what Bunny will do."

"Bunny…" I looked at him, and he shrieked at me. Pitch was right. This whole thing is my fault. If I had just been a little more careful, Bunny wouldn't be the one by Pitch's side. If I had been more careful, neither of us would be.

Pitch snapped his fingers, ordering Bunny to attack us. I stepped out before the others, trying once more to get through to my partner. "Bunny please, do you remember me at all? Do you remember last night?" Bunny wasn't even looking at me lustfully anymore. He just looked like he wanted to kill anything that got in his way. He seemed to have completely lost it. "Bunny…" His arm moved lightning fast as he reached out to scratch my face. I looked up at him in shock, holding my cheek, feeling the blood run down the three cuts.

"Go!" Pitch ordered all his minions to attack. The Guardians worked fast to get rid of all the Fearlings, but now I was stuck with Bunny, who now had the scent of my blood. He lunged at me, but I was able to get away in the air, staying afloat high above him, knowing he can't even jump up this high to get me.

I was utterly surprised to see him disappear for a split second and reappear a few yards below me, floating in midair. Now his new powers gave him flight. He shifted again behind me, aiming to cut me again. I barely dodged it, his nails slicing through my T-shirt. I was frantically dodging all of his attacks, not even able to conduct one of my own. He finally caught me in both hands, squeezing my torso. He roared in my face, and his putrid breath made my eyes water.

I felt something else wrap around me, and I was being pulled away from Bunny. Sandy came up behind me, his whip letting go of me. He tried telling me something with his sand, but I didn't catch it as we had to dodge Bunny's incoming attack. Sandy cracked his whips across Bunny's body, keeping his arms and head restrained. Sandy tried talking to me again, saying something like 'Use your power, and I'll use mine'. Right, Sandy was going to try to wash away the darkness with his sand. But he needs my power too.

I flew up into Bunny's face and made a magic snowflake, blowing it onto his nose. He blinked a few times and shook his head, but the only thing it did was make him angrier, making it harder for Sandy to hold on. I tried harder, concentrating all my power on him, creating a storm in the process. I cupped Bunny's face gently in my hand, looking into his bestial eyes.

"Bunny…" It wasn't working. He wasn't changing at all. I looked over at Sandy, who was about to use his magic, but I saw Fearlings come up behind him. "Sandy, look out!" I yelled. Luckily he was able to dodge, but in doing so, his grip on Bunny weakened. Bunny reacted quickly, ripping away from the whips. He lunged into me, but I couldn't get away in time.

Bunny's long claws pierced through my skin and into my stomach.

My vision went white and I let out a choked scream, the pain nearly unbearable. I couldn't fly anymore; he was holding me up by my insides. He bared his fangs as if he was smiling, digging his fingers deeper into my body as if trying to push them out my back. We were floating down to the ground just staring at each other, his eyes full of triumph while mine were full of heartache.

We landed in the middle of everyone, the fight coming to a halt after seeing us. North and Tooth looked pale and they were pretty beaten themselves. They stared at me in horror and concern, wondering what they could do. Sandy looked guilty, and Pitch… he laughed, enjoying the gruesome sight of Bunny stabbing through my stiffened body. Bunny jutted his arm forward again, this time making me cough up blood.

"Oh, Jack. I tried to warn you. You should have just sat back and watched." Pitch said. "Finish him off." He ordered Bunny. He growled and pulled me in, our faces close. His eyes… looked like the depths of hell. I couldn't see him anywhere in those eyes. I was losing consciousness, losing strength… losing hope. I tried so hard with my powers but nothing worked. He was going to end me.

"Bunny…" I reached for his shoulders. "I love you." I leaned in and kissed him. I thought these were going to be my last moments, and I just wanted to tell him how I felt one last time.

Maybe… that was what I needed to do from the start.

It started to snow, and the wind picked it up, taking snowflakes everywhere. Then, I felt Sandy's Dream-sand tickle my face. I heard North say something like, 'Let's lend Jack our powers', and I could feel energy surge through my body. Hopefully, Bunny could feel it, too.

"What's going on?" Pitch sounded distraught. "What are you doing just standing around? Get them!" He ordered his Fearlings, but they couldn't get through our magic, and they were destroyed trying to get through the barrier. It was working; we were stopping Pitch's Fearlings.

But what about Bunny? I hadn't opened my eyes to look. I was too scared to look. He hadn't moved since I started kissing him. Was he changing, or was he waiting for me to stop?

Bunny's hand came out of my stomach and wrapped around by back, pulling me in close and kissing me back. I opened my eyes, and there he was: his fur back to its blue-gray color, his markings back to the flower patterns, and his eyes back to their spring-like green, full of care and hope. I smiled in the kiss and embraced him with the rest of my strength. "Jack…" He whispered against my lips. Oh, MiM, how I missed that sexy voice saying my name.

"Bunny… you're back." I smiled, feeling everyone's powers dim down. My body remembered that I had been stabbed, and I collapsed in Bunny's arms. _Oh no, he's going to see what he did. I don't want him to see… _

"Jack, Jack what's wrong?" Bunny took me to the ground, cradling me in his arms. I was shivering and breathing heavily, coughing up more blood. He saw the wound, his eyes so wide with shock. Then he saw the blood on his own hand, and quickly connected the dots. "No… no no no… Jack, what happened? What did I…?" His eyes welled up with tears, looking so lost. He didn't remember anything that happened this past week. Good. I didn't want him to remember, to have that pain. But he still knew, and that alone will give him unnecessary pain.

"Congratulations, Jack Frost." Pitch sounded disappointed, but not defeated. "You purified your pet." Bunny put me down gently, his face full of anger and sadness.

"What did you make me do to him?" His voice gruff and low, standing and turning to face Pitch.

"They were your fears, Bunnymund. I merely extracted them." Pitch replied. Bunny's ears lowered. "My plans keep changing, don't they? I'm just going to kill you now instead of later." He snapped his fingers as if trying to summon more Fearlings, but nothing happened. He tried again, but now he was just making a fool of himself. "I don't understand. I have so many children cowering in fear all over the world! Their fear should be giving me power!" We all looked at the mini-globe on North's sleigh; all the lights were back.

"I think I can explain." North smirked. "You were using your powers through Bunny, no? When we changed him back and the darkness disappeared, all the fear and darkness he gave to the children also disappeared."

"You shouldn't have been sharing." Tooth remarked. "Looks like your plans are ruined."

"Back to square one, mate." Bunny said, pacing towards Pitch. Pitch started fading away involuntarily.

"This isn't over!" He yelled, his voice echoing. "It will never be over. Oh, but as for my plans…" He gestured towards me. "At least I accomplished one of them." He laughed menacingly as he faded away into the shadows.

"Jack!" Bunny returned to my side.

"Bring him to the sleigh!" North jumped in and grabbed the reigns, Tooth and Sandy following behind. Bunny picked me up and got us into the sleigh before it took off into the air. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Oi, Frostbite, stay with me." Bunny ran his clean paw through my hair. "Don't think you can die from this. Immortals don't die from things like this."

"Bunny…" I was having a hard time believing Bunny was back to normal. I thought I was dreaming, or dying… "I'm… so glad… to see you… Kangaroo…"

"Don't talk, love. Just… keep your eyes open." He held me tighter. "Here we go; we're landing at the Pole. They're gonna take care o' ya and you're gonna be alright."

The reindeer landed the sleigh and Bunny started shouting orders to the yetis, telling them to get me to the infirmary. Being switched from Bunny's arms to a yeti's was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

:::

**A/N**: Chapter 5 is up and out! I know it was short, but I needed to stop here, because the next chapter is going to be a little weird. It's still going to be in Jack's POV, but he's going to be unconscious for most of it. So it's as if he's retelling this story to an audience after Bunny or someone told him what happened while he was unconscious. Does that make sense? It's kind of like 1st person omniscient, or something like that.

Taru-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Love Predator

Chapter 6

:::

**A/N**: Just a reminder, the first part of this chapter will be in 1st person omniscient, meaning Jack's telling the story as he heard about it from someone else. It'll make more sense as I get the ball rollin'.

:::

As I got treated for my injuries in the infirmary, Bunny and the other Guardians waited in North's office. Bunny was the most worried; he paced the floor so many times in one hour he thought he'd make a rut. A yeti came into the office (without knocking) and said that I was in stable condition, but I still needed plenty of rest.

"Thank the Moon." Bunny finally stopped pacing. The yeti left the room. "I… I really did that to him, didn't I?"

"Bunny, it wasn't your fault." Tooth threaded her fingers together. "It's good that you don't remember anything."

"No." Bunny looked at them. "I need you to tell me everything that happened. Don't sugarcoat a damn thing." They all looked at each other.

"Well, we don't know everything ourselves." North explained. "Pitch made you scare a lot of children, but don't worry, they're all fine now."

"Right." He looked at Tooth and her missing patches of feathers. "I did that, huh?"

"We had to fight you many times." Tooth avoided answering that. "But we could never…"

"I know. I appreciate it, sheila. And I'm sorry." Bunny lowered his ears in guilt. She just nodded and smiled. "But, what about Jack?"

"That's the thing we don't know." North shook his head. "A little while after you became dark, we went to look for you, and you, well… you and Pitch kidnapped Jack."

"… I did what?" His eyes went wide.

"We tried to stop you, but we didn't make it in time." North continued. "Pitch left Jack's broken staff with us. You had him for a week until I was able to find Pitch's lair and rescue him. It was shortly after that when… you came to your senses." Bunny was looking increasingly worried. "We don't exactly know what happened to him in that time."

"All those bruises…" Bunny remembered seeing them. "There's only one reason why I would kidnap Jack in that state." He bolted out the door, running to the infirmary.

"Bunny, what are you doing?" North called out to him. Bunny ignored him and got to the entrance guarded by Phil.

"Please, just let me see him for a tick." Bunny gave a stern, pleading look. Phil sighed and put a finger over his mouth, telling Bunny to be quiet. He opened the door slowly and let Bunny in. His sad eyes looked over me as I lay sleeping in the bed, a light blanket covering my naked body. He saw some harsh bite marks and scratches on my neck and shoulders, some of them so bad they needed to be bandaged. Bunny tiptoed to the foot of the bed, taking the blanket in his shaking hands. Phil was still observing him. "Could you just… gimme a moment, mate?" Phil nodded and shut the door.

Bunny took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the worst. However, nothing could prepare him for that; he was just too sensitive. He lifted the blanket and looked between my legs, seeing the result of the days of abuse. My legs had multiple scratches and bruises, and my anus was red and purple, stretched and torn terribly.

"Oh god… what have I done?!" Bunny cried, pushing the blanket down to shield his puffy eyes from the sight. He couldn't take it anymore and bolted down a tunnel and back to the warren, hiding behind a rock and holding his head in his hands, crying angrily at himself. "Jack…"

Phil looked in the room and saw Bunny was gone. He had to explain to North, Sandy and Tooth what really happened to me while I was with dark Bunny.

:::

Bunny spent a few long hours crying, cursing at himself and punching walls. He didn't want to remember what happened, but at the same time he did, just so he could share the pain with me somehow. He was always so protective of me, especially with himself. He never wanted to hurt me, and now that he's done it, he couldn't deal with it very well. His senses became alert when he noticed another's presence in the Warren. He sighed in frustration, seeing that it was North. "What are you doing here?"

"I gave you enough alone time." He said firmly but still caring. Bunny just scoffed, knowing he wasn't going to get the guy out of his home.

"How is he?" Bunny asked.

"His wounds are healing quickly, just like ours do." North said. Spirits' injuries heal a lot faster than a mortal's. "He is still sleeping. Sandy is giving him good dreams."

"Good." Bunny sat on an egg-shaped rock. "I know his body will heal, but his heart…"

"Jack is strong." North assured him. "His love for you is strong. He will forgive you no matter what. And you must have faith in him." Bunny's ears twitched, thinking about that for a moment. He shook his head and snickered.

"Yeah, you're right, mate." He smiled at his friend. "Still, I'd like to ask ya a favor."

"What is it, old friend?"

"Just… keep Jack with you for a while." Bunny replied. "I think it's best if we had some space between us for a bit."

"Hmm…" North wondered if that was a good idea. "I understand. I will try."

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough!" Bunny said. They both laughed, thinking I wasn't going to like the idea.

:::

I woke up about a day later, feeling a lot better save for the hole still in my gut. Sitting up was pretty difficult. Phil waved his arms, telling me not to get up in his funny language. "Where's Bunny? Is he alright?" Was the first thing I thought about. Phil told me North would come and explain everything to me in a second.

"Jack!" The jolly man barged in, happy to see me awake. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Thanks." I saluted Phil. He brushed it off like it was nothing. "Where's Bunny?"

"Home." North pulled up a chair. "He is fine. We all are."

"And Pitch?"

"He's gone for now." He said. "Who knows when he will try something again."

"He's such a dumbass." I smirked. "Still, I never knew he was capable of turning us into his minions."

"It was quite frightening, but it's over." North smiled, albeit a little weary.

"I'm guessing Bunny's still feeling guilty." I surprised North with that guess, which I apparently guessed correctly. "Otherwise, he'd be here, or you would have at least called him by now."

"Hmph. Yes, he's still upset. I tried talking to him, but I believe you are the only one who can get through to him."

"And I will." I knew I was going to have to do this. I tried getting up, but the stitched-up gash still hurt.

"Jack, wait." North put his hands up. "You should at least wait until your wounds heal. Bunny shouldn't have to see them again, you know?" That was a good point. Seeing me like this wouldn't be good for him. "It won't take long. A few days, perhaps."

"… Alright." I smirked, also figuring that Bunny told North to keep me here for a while.

"Also, Jack…" North averted his eyes. "You're as naked as a yeti."

"Oh, shit!" I covered myself up. "Ugh, Bunny ripped up my clothes! I've had those pants forever and he tore them in half!"

"Actually, this would be a good time to address this matter of clothes." North rubbed his beard. "I was planning on giving you these for Christmas, but now is the best time, obviously." Phil gave North a box all tied up in ribbons, which he then handed to me. I looked at him quizzically, but opened it anyway.

"Wow…" I was actually pleasantly surprised. North had given me crap about my old clothes before, like how they're not iconic and that I just blend into a crowd. I was always worried that he'd give me something ridiculous to wear, like those ugly blue shoes the elves keep trying to force on me. But these, these were great, very symbolic and different but still… me. It actually looked a lot like my colonial outfit, with a cloak, and loose shirt, and those pants that I loved so much. I had told everyone that I loved blue jays, and this outfit was full blue jay motif. The cloak looked like a blue jay's wings and tail, and had a hood and pockets on the inside. The shirt was a pure, crisp white with a laced tie at the collar. The pants looked just like my old ones, except they were a gray-black color, and they tied in the front instead of with a belt. "I love it. I really do."

"Ha! I knew you would!" North sang, standing proudly. "Now, please get some more rest. Your wounds will heal in no time."

"Alright, thanks." I watched him dance out the door. I sighed, looking out the window and thinking of Bunny. I really needed to see him as soon as possible. I didn't want him to wallow in shame about something that wasn't his fault. Really, does he think I'll hate him for something like that? I could never; I love him too much.

:::

**A/N**: Another short one. I hope you like Jack's new outfit! I'd really like it if someone fanarted it (no one ever fanarts my stories wah). If you do, don't forget to credit me. I love Jack, you know that, but I hate his clothes. I always wanted him to change them, and I just thought a blue jay cloak would be awesome! Time to feel sad, cuz the next chapter will be the last. Why do a lot of my stories have seven chapters?

Taru-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Love Predator

Chapter 7

:::

After a few days, my wounds were finally healed. I bid North a quick goodbye and thanks before flying out the window and heading straight for the Warren. God, I wanted to see him so bad.

I knew he would sense my presence as soon as I entered his home, but the question was what was he going to do about it? Was he going to hide or leave, or was he going to stay put and let me talk to him? It ended up being the latter; he was sitting by our favorite water pond with his ears down and a sad look on his face. Yeah, he knew I was here.

I sighed and landed across the small pond. He didn't acknowledge me right away. "Hey, Kangaroo." I had a smile in my voice.

"Hey, Frostbite." He finally said, looking up at me and noticing my new outfit. "Nice digs."

"Aren't they awesome? North made them for me." I twirled around, putting on a little fashion show.

"You are like a blue jay, mate." He snickered for a second, but then returned to being miserable. "How are ya feeling?"

"I'm a hundred percent better." I assured him.

"Good." He said simply, trying to hide his worry. It was silent between us for a while, until Bunny sighed and stood up. "Listen, Jack… words can't explain how sorry I am about what I did to you."

"You didn't…"

"Don't try to tell me I didn't do anything. I already saw… while you were sleeping… that I…" He couldn't say it. I was kind of surprised; I didn't know he saw my body while I was in the infirmary. I guess he saw that he raped me while under Pitch's influence. "God, Jack… I'm sorry."

"Bunny, that wasn't the real you." I started walking around the pond, wanting to be closer to him, but he stepped back.

"No, Jack, you don't understand." He looked at me pitifully. "That _is_ the real me. It's how I was way before I became the Easter Bunny. Those feral, baser instincts to just rip my enemies apart, to fuck my mate nonstop and possessively…" He looked so pained, thinking about his old self. "Pitch said he extracted my biggest fear, and that was it; to become that animal and hurt you like that. I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted you to know. But now you know what I can become, what I could become again. I'm scared for you, mate." I doubt his ears could get flatter against his head.

"Bunny…" I never knew what he was before he became the Easter Bunny, but honestly, it didn't matter. He was the Easter Bunny now, and he's better off this way. Besides, would the Man in the Moon have chosen him so long ago to be a Guardian if he didn't have a big heart underneath all that fur and large body? Then I remembered when I had gotten through to his bestial form a few days ago, when it tried making love to me instead of fucking me. "You're wrong."

"Wh-What?" He was surprised to see me so close to him. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You were never a beast. You would have never become the Easter Bunny if you were. Besides, that thing that Pitch turned you into… he never completely had you. You still recognized me as your lover, and you even tried to take it easy on me at one point." I grinned. "The real you… was trying to come out, then."

"Jack…"

"I mean, yeah, you do have a lot of animalistic qualities. You are a freakin' rabbit." I reminded him. "But there aren't any other animals that have your control, or sweetness… or passion." I kissed his nose. "That's why I love you."

"Oh Jack…" He pulled me in for a big hug. "You're way too forgiving of me."

"Can't help it." I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his fur.

"I love you too, Frostbite." Bunny pulled away a little so he could kiss my lips, his fire surging through me. He just devoured my mouth, missing how it tastes. I missed him too; his gentle eyes, his buck teeth, his loving touch, and his fucking sexy voice. We pulled away to breath, resting our foreheads together.

"Let's go to the bedroom." I said suggestively, biting my lip.

"You… you sure, mate?" He was still worried about me.

"I need you so bad." I yanked his arm. "Please…"

"How can I ever refuse?" He gave me a sexy smile. I flew up to his temple-like house, beating him there. I went through the doorway and put my staff against a stone wall. He came in seconds later.

"I need help getting out of my new clothes." I said to him over my shoulder, pulling the string of my cloak slowly. He hopped up behind me and slipped the cloak off my shoulders, tossing it on a nearby chair. His big paws ran down my sides and slid them under my shirt, touching every inch of my torso gently.

"I'm gonna treat you like a prince tonight." Bunny whispered in my ear before kissing and nibbling it sweetly. I sighed breathlessly, already really hard from his touch and voice. He pulled the shirt over my head before continuing his kisses, going down the vein on my neck and to the crook, inhaling my scent, which he says smells like vanilla and mint. He untied my pants and hooked his claws into them, pulling them down slowly. I rubbed my ass into his groin, feeling him get hard, too. He let out a heady groan and kissed my neck harder, surely leaving new marks. He tilted my head up so our lips could meet, sucking on them tenderly. I pulled away from him, stepping out of my pants and walking to the bedroom, beckoning him with my finger.

I'm so glad he slept in a real bed and not a nest made out of straw. The way he keeps his home is very clean and organized, which goes to show how much of a beast he _isn't._ I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, then my lips, gently pushing his rough tongue against mine. He laid me back in the bed while kissing me hotly. Then, he started kissing and sucking on the skin of my shoulders and chest, rubbing his thumbs against my nipples.

"Mmm…" I moaned, arching my back to push against his soft paws. He flicked his tongue over one nipple while squeezing the other between his fingers. He kissed and bit it, moving to the other to give it the same treatment. I could feel my body flush as his hand moved down between my legs, lightly stroking me. I keened and shivered, wanting more.

"Take it easy there, love." Bunny kissed the middle of my chest; my heart, which was beating really fast. "We're going nice and slow, but I'm gonna get you there, yeah?" His whiskers tickled my stomach as he moved his kisses lower and lower, his mouth getting close to my dick. He didn't do that, though; he began to kiss and lick my thighs, his paw still working my member slowly. He stood up, taking my left ankle in his other hand.

"What…?" I asked, seeing this light in his face like he got an idea. He suddenly took my toes in his mouth, licking in between them and sucking on them. I yelped in surprise and blushed madly, watching his sexy expression as he licked the whole length of my foot. "Holy fuck…" I groaned, the paw on my cock still stroking me. I felt sweat form on my forehead and heaving chest. If he kept this up, I was going to come too soon. "Bunny!"

"Call me Aster, Jack. I'll let ya this time." Bunny – Aster – said between licks. He finally put his head back between my legs and gave my penis one _very_ long suck.

"Aster…" I whined, not being able to stop myself from coming in his mouth. My body relaxed on the bed while Aster went to the drawer to get some lube.

"Jack… you're so damn beautiful." He said, his voice husky and gruff. He put some lube on his fingers and circled one around my entrance. I shivered and relaxed my hole so his finger could slip inside. He pushed his finger in and out slowly, rubbing my inner walls.

"Oh god… Aster…" I squealed happily as he added another finger, carefully scissoring them and sliding them back and forth. My hole was pulling and tightening around his digits.

"It feels like… you want more, eh mate?" Aster was breathing pretty heavily by now. He always makes these carnal noises when he's aroused. He's been going slowly for me, but his own cock was pressed hard against his abs, aching to fuck me. He put some oil on it and lubed it up while he pushed his fingers up inside me, gently touching my prostate.

"OOOH!" I whined, lifting my hips up, wanting him to do that again. He smirked and pressed it lightly again. Damn, he was teasing me so much! Even though I just came, my cock sprung to life again, leaking precum. He grazed that spot one more time. "Bunny… Aster… please… enter me…"

"As you wish, love." He said, putting his arms behind my knees and planting his paws on the bed, holding my legs up. His cock was lined up with my entrance, and he pushed the head in. It slipped right in, and it didn't hurt; it just felt _so_ good. "Nnn… fuck…" He growled, sensing no resistance as he went in a little further.

"A-Ah, Aster…" I grabbed his wrists as he pulled out a little, then thrust in further. It was starting to hurt a bit now, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Jack…" He leaned over and kissed my chest, distracting me from the pain. I reached up and rubbed his ears; oh, that always gets him going. He thrust forward until he was fully sheathed inside me. We both groaned in sheer pleasure. "Jack, I love you."

"I love you too, Aster." I kissed his ear. He put his arms around me, holding me close to his furry body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he buried his face into my neck as he started to move in and out at a painfully slow pace. I clenched around his cock and dug my nails into his back, urging him to go faster.

"Fuck, Jack…" He growled in my ear. "You might be more of an animal than I am." He grinded into me really hard. I let out a moan that ended in a laugh.

"This 'prince' just wants to be fucked like one." I said, pushing my hips up to meet his.

"You better be ready, Frostbite." Aster warned before pounding into me, biting my neck roughly. His hard cock felt like a rock hitting my insides, and after a few thrusts the pain went away and it felt fucking _amazing._ I found his rhythm and moved along with it, tightening and releasing my muscles around him. "AH! Shit!" He changed his angle, nailing that spot inside me.

"AAAH! Oh fuck… fuck…!" I cried, clenching harder.

"That's my boy, Jack. Scream for me." He smirked against my shoulder; he knew how much I loved his voice, and how I couldn't refuse a command like that in bed. He continuously hit my prostate so hard I thought it would burst.

"Aster! Aster!" I shouted his name over and over, getting closer to coming as his stomach rubbed against my dick. My vision went white as he thrust one last time, coming so deep inside me. "ASTER!" I released right after, feeling it mess our stomachs. Our bodies relaxed for a while and we looked at each other, breathing hard. I truly appreciated his sweet, caring eyes now. I've always loved them, but after seeing them darkened by his own fear, full of lust and hate… no, that wasn't the real Bunny. This was. I know it, our friends know it, and the Man in the Moon knows it, so he better realize it, too. "Let's go again." I kissed him.

"No worries, love." He kissed me back.

:::

END

:::

**A/N**: That's it for Love Predator! Thanks to all my favoriters, followers, and reviewers! I kind of changed up Bunnymund's back story (from the book mostly). Oops. Don't hate me! Because I love you!

PS: If any of you find spelling or grammar errors or missing words (that's my biggest offense) then please feel free to tell me. I don't want to look like a cheap-ass writer dat haz stoopid mispelings lyke dis and shiiit. I also don't want to be a hypocrite, as I correct many other people and I still have mistakes of my own. And also, if you are horrible at spelling or grammar then please use MS Word and/or a proofreader to correct your mistakes, because no one wants to read badly spelled or anti-grammar stories. Thanks.

Taru-chan


End file.
